


It Started with the Radio

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mike's singing, Prompt#7, lyrics, open mike night, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gradually woos Harvey through his wonderful singing voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7 on [1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl) found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4106725).

It started with the radio. Harvey, and by extension Mike, was sent by Jessica to see a high-profile client in Upstate New York. The client was not only one of their highest billables but he was also Harvey's, and there requested only the Harvey's presence to appease him. Which is why they were on the road on a bright Tuesday morning in the top-down that Harvey had borrowed from the car club this morning. Ray couldn't be booked on long rides, just city trips, even Harvey was his favourite client.

Bored and less inclined to start a conversation with his grumpy boss, Mike turned on the radio. The song just ended and after a brief pause another song started playing. He immediately recognized it on the first few notes and barely contained his laugh. It was either pure irony or coincidence that this song was playing _now_ of all times, even if it was relatively new. He started belting out the lyrics in time with the singer.

 _"_ _If I got locked away_ __  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?"

He smiled openly as he sang, unmindful Harvey's gaze. It was perfect, almost too perfect. For years they've kept up the charade of him being a fake lawyer. It's been challenged again and again and they beat it every time. He's grown fond of the mildly tempered man and occasional (once) pot-buddy. To him, Harvey's crawled into a special place in his heart---boss, mentor, friend, and something else.

 _"If I showed you my flaws_  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?"

 "Your taste in music abhors me, Michael." Harvey chastised with a hint of irritation. "Is this crap what you call music nowadays? It's a bunch of useless music and repeated melody." Despite the openly hostile tone, he made no indication of changing the station.

Mike found himself grinning even more. "It's got a good message. Underneath the lyrics, it's a rich guy asking the girl if she'll stay with him without all that added bonuses---money, fame, sex. Like there's more to their relationship, you know?"

"Rookie, if those are the only things that you value in a relationship than you clearly have done the whole dating thing wrong." The corner of Harvey's mouth lifted up.

Mike considered it a win.

***

The next time that he sang to Harvey, well technically _for everybody else_ since it was in a local dive bar with a live-mic setup, during a PSL get together thing---it's was Louis' bright idea to HR in order to 'lessen the gap' between upper management and the staff. To be honest, it was a fantastic idea; fun, easy, and no free from the confines of their offices. The place was exclusively theirs for the night and they all took turns singing on the open mic.

Mike climbed onto the stage and tapped on the mic twice for good measure. "So, erhm, due to popular demand" he shot daggers at Donna and Rachel "and some coercive reasoning. I must submit you all to a few minutes of my awkwardness here on stage. If, at any time, you feel that my singing has personally offended you, please feel free to exit to the right." he gestured to the door with the exit sign, making the whole room laugh.

He laughed nervously under the spot light. "No, seriously. The less people to record this the better."

"SHUT UP AND SING ROSS." Kyle, the douche, shouted from a dark corner of the room. "We can send it to AFV!"

"Ahh Kyle!" Mike jeered back with equal parts annoyance and taunting. "Still the arsehole we know and love! Feel free to come sing after me. Fair is fair after all!" He cued the DJ and said "hit it!"

The song was new. He's heard it over the radio for the past couple of days so he was familiar with how it went. The lyrics on the sheet music were also a big help.  He held the microphone between his hands, parted his legs, and nodded with the beat. It was a mild beat with an electric undertone. He steeled himself for the first lines---they would set the mood for the rest of the song.

At the very last second, he looked up and caught Harvey staring at him. He smirked.

" _In a minute you can realize you lost it all_  
In a second you were always there to break my fall  
Till you came and saved my life  
In the lonely hour  
In the lonely hour  
Oh I’m praying for some help"

Oh and couldn't the song be any more perfect than this. He hit the first notes perfectly, using a falsetto much like the original artist would, and the rest became easier. He mimicked the Conrad Sewell for the first few lines until the chorus where he changed it to his proper octave.

 _"I can't do it by myself, need you now_  
Need you right now  
You know there ain’t nobody else  
Who can save me from this hell  
Need you now, I need you right now "

It felt like Harvey and him. He felt, for that moment, that he was unconsciously singing about Harvey, about them, about how his whole life began slotting into place after that first meeting.. He let go at the chorus, closing his eyes on the first two lines and allowed the music to lead him.

 _"So hold me up, Oh_  
I know you'll never let me down  
Need you to hold me up, I  
I need someone like you around"

When he opened his eyes. He dared to look at Harvey despite the crowd, the lights, and the people. Harvey was staring right back at him, holding his gaze without backing down.

 _"I wanna tell you secrets no ones ever heard before_  
I wanna give you everything, all of my heart and more  
Cause you came and saved my life"

So Mike sang, openly putting it all out there---their secret, their weird relationship, the tension which bubbled just beneath the surface. He could, possibly, been giving the entire room a show but he was doing it all for Harvey. He sang the entire chorus without once breaking their eye contact until the song ended. And fuck when it did.

The entire room erupted in a round of applause and catcalls. He felt himself reddening under all the attention. He had not intended to make a show out of the performance---if he could even stomach calling that a performance. He was still tingling with adrenaline as he returned to his seat.

Donna gave him a look, just one look, and Mike immediately knew what she knew. He paled. Fuck. A) he was never going to hear the end of this and B) Donna was gonna play matchmaker. He could not decide which one was worse.

***

The third time was completely unintentional--or intentionally. Harvey and he were checked into a hotel for the weekend in California for a merger. They prepared everything back in New York but, at the last minute, the second party's counsel sent a revision of the contract. Now, with little recourse and none of the PSL libraries at their disposal, they were (Mike was) slaving away on hotel wifi and Harvey's laptop computer. He had one earpiece on and was randomly singing along to keep him awake.

 _"I might never be your knight in shining armor_  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight"

He hadn't noticed that Harvey had finished yelling at the unfortunate soul on the other line and had stopped right at the entry was of the living room---watching him with dark eyes and an amused smile. He absently tapped along with the beat using his highlighter as a makeshift instrument, drumming on the document.

 _"When I first saw you_  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious (Oh, yeah)  
Girl, I hope you’re sure  
What you're looking for  
‘Cause I’m not good at making promises"  


He recalled their first meeting with a fond smile. The look that Harvey had given him---questioning and genuinely curious a the bags of weed which litter the Chilton's floor. It was terrifying at the time because he did not know the man behind the desk, or the suit. He didn't know if Harvey would have called the cops and never, in a million years, expected to be offered a job.

 _"But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know  
that we shouldn’t do"

But now he did. He knew the man behind the desk and the suit. Harvey was not as intimidating as he made people believe. He was caring, and loyal, and trusted unconditionally once he earned it. Mike knew the man now. He knew that Harvey had, at one point, threatened to leave the firm for _him_. Him but not Donna who had been with the older man since the days in the DA. It spoke volumes.

 _"Baby, I'm perfect_  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce"

Mike was so caught up in his daydreaming that he didn't even register Harvey zeroing in on his position. The older man sat on the couch behind him, smirk-slash-smile never fading, as he listened to Mike sing.

 _"If you like to do whatever you've been  dreaming about_  
Baby, you’re perfect  
Baby, you’re perfect  
So let's start right now"

"For the record..." Harvey said, in a cool and composed manner, leaning over Mike. He took the earpiece out so he could whisper into Mike's ear. There was something in his voice--soft and mellow and tender--unlike anything that Mike's heard him use before. Maybe once or twice but completely on accident or an unguarded moment. Harvey appeared fully aware of how he was speaking right now. He lifted Mike's chin up until their eyes met in an awkward upside-down position. He was smiling, looming over Mike with a face of pure affection.

"For the what record?" Mike asked dumbly. The song played in the background.

"I can pronounce every place we're been to." Harvey announced proudly before sealing their lips together.

They started out in a hotel room. Now they started something else completely different. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arh581958)
> 
> Something sweet. End for now. Maybe a future~


End file.
